Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by A Forgotten Prince
Summary: Anduin experiences a premonition, and confronts his father regarding the Broken Shore mission. Fatherly love ensues. Legion/Broken Shore spoilers.
1. Bad Omen

Anduin's feet paced the halls of the keep anxiously, a nervous sigh on his lips as he waited. His stomach was in knots - something felt very wrong, like something terrible was only beginning to unfold, and he couldn't keep himself quiet about it. No longer was it possible for him to sit idle and reassure himself that there would be another time. It was now or never.

 _I have to tell him_ , he thought as he set off to a new destination, his figure tense, muscles aching and knotted with worry. His footsteps echoed tirelessly throughout the stone walled corridors, until they led him to the royal chambers. He opened the door with a shove and looked around slowly. The scenery was grand as ever, fine blues and golds of the Alliance decorating the bed and chairs, the frame of Varian's bed ornate with golden lions and filigree - fit for a King, naturally. Anduin let out a breath of relief as he heard the sounds of metal.

"Father?" Anduin called out, stepping inside and letting the heavy door close behind him. Varian came clattering out of his dressing room, clad in the lower half of his regal armor. His hair was left undone, a mess of mahogany waves that fell over his shoulders and down his back. He smiled warmly as he approached, but something about his welcoming expression wavered.

"Anduin," Varian greeted him, the casualness of his tone just forced enough to be obvious. Nobody else would have known anything was different about him - Anduin knew better. There was something wrong, and they both knew it. Varian simply wouldn't admit it - to keep him from worrying.

"Father," Anduin repeated, eyeing Varian over, a frown creasing his fair face. "You're really going," he observed, shaking his head.

"I have to," Varian said simply, reaching out to place a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "We cannot afford to wait for the Legion to make the first move, Anduin. You know that. I have to go," he said.

"No, you don't," Anduin protested, his features heavy with worry, "the people need you, father. They need a leader to guide them when the world is at its worst," he said. Varian only smiled for a moment, the expression stiff.

"You can be that leader," he said with reassurance, "I know you're ready, Anduin," Varian stated, "I can think of no one better fit to lead the Alliance than you," at that, Anduin stepped back, shaking his head, "and there's nobody I would sooner trust it to than my-"

"You can't leave," Anduin stated firmly, "don't talk about it like you're not coming back," Anduin said, swallowing around the anxiety in his throat. Varian simply stared at Anduin for a moment, his smile fading.

"I... I might not come back, Anduin," Varian said seriously, "I can't treat you like a child just to spare your feelings anymore. The honest truth is that I might not return," he stated quietly.

"Then don't go!" Anduin said, raising his voice a little as he looked up at Varian, the bright blue of his eyes flooded with fear, "I-I feel like if you leave, you won't come back," he stammered, reaching up to wipe at a cheek damp with tears. "I can't let you risk that," he said, his feet firmly grounded, "just stay here. Let the others fight. Please," he pleaded quietly, hanging his head, "please, papa."

"Anduin," Varian said quietly, stepping forward with a sigh. He reached out for Anduin's arm, only to have him pull back and away. "I can't just send my men to die," he said, "there comes a time when something so impossible threatens the world, that even the noblest of Kings are no longer justified in sitting back and watching."

"I can't," Anduin muttered, his hands grasped into tight fists. "I had a terrible feeling, father," he said, "and I know if you leave now, something terrible will happen," he shook his head, making his way for the bed and taking a seat on the edge, his body feeling heavy with worry.

"But those feelings of yours aren't always right," Varian said softly, "I know you get those... premonitions, sometimes. I can't pretend to understand them, but," he paused, shuffling over to take a seat next to Anduin, "you and I both know sometimes you let yourself get worked up for nothing," he said gently, looking over at Anduin curiously.

"But it isn't nothing this time," Anduin muttered, "I _know_ it isn't," he stated, looking up at Varian, his brow creased. Varian frowned slightly, wrapping an arm around Anduin's shoulders and pulling him in close, his figure sturdy and strong. "Let me come with you," he pleaded quietly, "let me protect you, I know I'm capable," he uttered out helplessly.

"Anduin," Varian began quietly, "you need to stay here, at home. I know it's difficult to watch me go again, but if it comes down to it, I need you to be here, where you're safest," he said, closing his eyes as he felt Anduin leaning into his form, face buried into his shoulder. "And no matter what happens, I need you to be strong," he said quietly, "whether I come back or not, I need you to believe, like you always have," Varian said, his voice gentle and wise. " _You_ are what the Alliance needs most right now," he stated, "not a battle-hardened warrior, but a diplomat," Varian gave a weak smile, a hand reaching up to hold Anduin closer to him as his figure shook just barely. "And I need to be there on the frontlines, with our people. I need to inspire them to fight to their last," he stated, Anduin's arms tight around his midsection. He stayed quiet, simply holding on for a long moment, savoring the sound of his heart and his breaths. There was nothing left to say. He could only hope that Anduin understood his intentions, that he could accept everything as he had.

"At least," Anduin broke the silence first, "at least let me fix your hair," he said quietly. "It's a mess," he said, smiling slightly as he pulled back - he was trying his best to maintain his composure. Varian smiled and chuckled softly, playfully shoving Anduin's shoulder.

"You always say that," Varian said with a snort, shaking his mane of hair out while Anduin got up to grab a brush and something to contain his locks with.

"Because it's true," Anduin said, "maybe it wouldn't be such a mess all the time if-"

"-If I brushed it," Varian finished with a sigh, "I know, I know," he said, while Anduin situated himself behind him, beginning to comb his hair back with some difficulty.

"Yet you never listen," Anduin chided, sighing as he brushed out the knots at the ends, working his way up slowly and patiently. "I'm going to miss this," he said quietly, the humour gone from his tone.

"Don't talk about it like I'm not coming back," Varian echoed, turning to look over his shoulder at Anduin, offering him a smile. For a moment, when he smiled, it really seemed as though there was nothing to worry about - that everything really would be ok, just because he said so. Anduin smiled back, however weakly, sighing as he pulled Varian's unruly hair back into a tail, wrapping it up and tying it securely. Varian turned, opening his arms for Anduin again, who didn't hesitate to lean in, holding him tightly. "I love you, Anduin," he said gently, "and I know you'll make a fine King, some day far in the future," he said softly, as he pulled back. "I have to finish getting ready," he said quietly, "take the bed and get some rest, son," he said gently, "you need it after all that worrying."

With that, Anduin nodded, pulling off his shoes and crawling up along the bed. There was a moment of fond recollection, of long gone nights, of him as a child, crying to his father that he'd had a bad dream. He remembered being safe here, of his father drying his tears and humming him to sleep - he didn't mind that he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. The thoughts lulled him slowly to sleep, disturbed only momentarily by a kiss on the forehead from Varian.

"It's time, Anduin," Varian said softly, the room now dark and quiet. "I promise that I will come back for you," he uttered. "I love you... I will always love you," and with that simple utterance, he was gone, nothing left surrounding him but shadows and silence.

Anduin set up in bed slowly, not sure if minutes or hours had passed since Varian had left him, his mind hazy with sleep. The night air was cold and still around him, chilling him to the point of shivers. He frowned, tears filling his eyes as his stomach dropped, the breath stiff and suffocating within his lungs. A sense of dread bled from the pit of his stomach and consumed the rest of his body, his mind heavy with terrible certainty. He sobbed openly, his fists clutching the blankets tightly as the realization dawned on him.

His father wasn't coming back.


	2. Bitter Pill

It was the sort of long, drawn out night that seemed as though time itself had come to a slow. The halls were silent and stone cold; there were no victory songs to be warbled out tonight by the joyful masses. Tonight, the people of Stormwind mourned, and it seemed the grand city herself wept for the loss of a leader, and a friend. The throne room was occupied now by its new King, who sat at the throne's steps with a chalice and bottle by his side. The funeral was over now, and there was nobody around he had to maintain appearances for, nothing left to keep him company but his own haunting thoughts.

He poured himself another glass of wine, slumping back in his seat. The throne that he could never accept as his, the one that would always belong to his father - what had he done to deserve a throne and a crown, besides being born? His many attempts to bring about peace, or at least pave the way towards it, had all failed, or nearly gotten him killed; and now it seemed the Horde was more than willing to abandon them in their time of need. He frowned as the liquor passed his lips. Why did Windrunner leave him to die?

Why did they _all_ leave him to die?

The question resounded in his head, bitter and so utterly unlike him, like somebody else had put that thought in his head. But he was angry, he was hurt, and he wanted - needed - somebody to be responsible. It was cruel, and it was worse that for a few moments he really believed it.

His golden head turned up to the sound of the doors adjacent to him swinging open, his brow lowering with confusion and mild displeasure.

"I requested solitude," Anduin stated, hardly with the authority of a king - because he wasn't a king. He was nothing more than an imposter trying to step into his father's shoes.

"You should be asleep," Greymane said, sighing as the massive wooden doors swung shut behind him, with a loud clunking. "If you insist on staying up, you shouldn't be left alone to drown your sorrows," he stated.

"What would you rather have me do?" Anduin questioned, closing his eyes and ignoring Genn's scolding as he took another drink, "it's not as if I have anyone to confide in. I need to lead these people. Not cry to them," he said. Genn sighed and stepped forward, pulling the chalice from Anduin's hand, earning a distasteful look.

"That's enough of that," Greymane said lowly. "I understand what's going on, little one, but you can't just-"

"Do you?" Anduin asked with a frown, "I'd like to remind you that you speak to your King, Greymane. I am not your 'little one'," he stated. Genn sighed, shaking his head slowly as he eased himself down, sitting by Anduin on the throne's steps with some caution.

"Anduin," Greymane corrected himself, "I know it's difficult right now. I know you're upset," he said.

"Of course I'm upset!" Anduin said, his voice rising a little, "you should have done something! All of you, you all left him!" he shouted, words quivering - not with anger, but pain, "you blame Windrunner, but what did _you_ do?!" Anduin questioned, spouting off accusations, "and you all need me to lead, when I hardly know how. I don't have the time to mourn when the rest of you need a King! How could you _ever_ understand how this feels?!" with that, Anduin sat back against the throne, a hand clutching his forehead, chest heaving with sobbing breaths. Genn sat by quietly, not seeming injured by the young King's words, simply having absorbed them. "I'm sorry, Genn," Anduin uttered quietly, "that was unworthy of me."

"I know, little one," Genn answered, "that's not you talking," he stated, "you're hurt, and you're angry. It can't be helped," he glanced up at Anduin, who was running a hand through his hair tiredly, "and you've had too much to drink," he stated, reaching over and taking Anduin's arm, holding the King's weight on one of his shoulders. "Come on, then," he said, "we'll talk about this over some bread and water to soak up the booze," he insisted. Anduin didn't fight him, didn't yell or even protest, simply stumbled along with Genn to the kitchens. He knew full well the guards were watching him with concerned eyes, even if they tried to seem unfazed.

"Why are you doing this, Genn?" Anduin asked, his words a bit of a mess as he spoke them, "I just yelled at you and almost accused you of treason," he mumbled, as Genn sat him down on a simple wooden chair.

"Because if things had been the other way around, and I'd been the one who died back in Gilneas, I'd want somebody to take care of my boy like this," Genn stated, "because I know he'd blame himself for what happened to me, just like I blame myself for what happened to him," he handed Anduin a bun, and a cup of water, "because I'd never want him to feel like what happened was his fault," Genn said, pulling up a stool and sitting down across from Anduin, watching him as he bit into the soft bread, his eyes tired and red from crying. "I wouldn't want him to sit alone at night, drinking and crying, and thinking he had nobody to turn to."

"I should have been there, Genn," Anduin said quietly, swallowing. "He might have survived if I'd only..." he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face in cold streaks. "I can't just not blame myself," he said, his voice cracking, "I could have done something," he whimpered, hanging his head, heavy with regret. Genn reached out, placing a hand on his trembling shoulders.

"You can't blame yourself, Anduin," Genn said, "I know when you have somebody to blame, it's easier. Then there's a reason why he died, and you have somewhere you can direct all the pain you're feeling," he uttered, "Windrunner left us. I'm still furious with her for that," he stated, "but your father chose to keep fighting. With or without her. For us... For _you_ , Anduin," he said. Anduin glanced up at Genn sadly, nodding slightly.

"I just wanted more time with him," Anduin muttered out, "I just wanted... A normal day. Just a single day where we didn't have to worry about all of this. About war. About the Legion."

"I know, boy," Genn said, "come on, I can't see you crying like that," he said with a heavy sigh, pulling Anduin into his arms gently. "Your father believed in you more than anyone, Anduin," Genn said, his voice quiet and reassuring, "he trusted the future to you because he knew you were ready, even if you don't," he said.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to handle all of this at once," Anduin admitted quietly, "I don't know how I'm going to lead and grieve at the same time. I don't know how I can be strong for so many people when I feel like the world is falling apart," he said, his voice weak, "father was all I had. And now he's gone," he said quietly, as he pulled back out of Greymane's arms. Genn shook his head slowly.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Genn questioned, "I know you may not be close enough to the other leaders to talk to them like this," he said, "but I've been standing by your father's side, and yours, for years, haven't I?" he asked. "I know it's not the same, but I _am_ here, Anduin."

"Why?" Anduin asked, "I... I'm not trying to be ungreatful, I just... Don't understand," he said. Greymane smiled weakly.

"Because when I came here after the fall of Gilneas, I saw the King and a bright faced boy next to him, full of wonder and potential," Genn said, "because I watched that boy grow into a kind, patient young man, destined to be a wise and fair King," he went on, his voice careful and fond, "because I care for you, Anduin. Like you were my own," he stated. Anduin nodded quietly, swallowing the rest of his glass of water in one go.

"Thank you, Genn," Anduin said quietly, "I'm sorry about Liam," he said softly, "In my anger, I forgot... I'm not the only one who has lost somebody dear."

"It's alright, boy," Genn assured, "There will come a time when it doesn't hurt anymore," he said softly, patting Anduin's shoulder as he chewed on another piece of bread, "but you can't get there if you don't let yourself feel it first. You can't get there by shutting people out and building up walls," to that, Anduin nodded, "as long as I live, Anduin, you will never be alone. Understand?" Genn questioned. Anduin swallowed the bread in his mouth and nodded again.

"I understand," Anduin uttered. "Thank you, once more," he said, his voice soft and calm. "I'm still sorry for shouting," he mumbled, standing up slowly, his legs not as wobbly anymore. Genn reached up, taking Anduin's weight on his side again.

"I know you are," Genn said, "happens when you drink too much," he said, carrying Anduin out of the kitchen and through the halls. "Now, I'm taking you to your room, and you're sleeping off the rest of that drunken stupor of yours," he stated sternly. Anduin nodded in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea," he said quietly, having an easier time walking along than he did before. Genn led him through the keep, telling him stories about him and Liam as they walked along at a careful pace. He came to the royal chambers and stopped, looking over Anduin quickly.

"You going to be ok for the night, little one?" Genn questioned; Anduin looked up at him, considering the question honestly for a moment before he nodded. "Good," he said, patting Anduin on the back as he turned for the door. "And, Anduin?" he called out, grabbing his attention for a moment more, "no more wine."


End file.
